Embodiments relate to a method of limiting the power consumption on an HDMI source device by detecting the connection of a HDMI sink device through a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) cable. HDMI is a digital interface that is capable of carrying high-definitional video and digital audio channels all in one cable. HDMI delivers high quality audio and video without the risk of quality loss due to the conversion or compression of a video or audio signal.